dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth Barrier
Earth Barrier is an Earth Move Card. Statistics Arcade Stats It is the first After-effect Move for Earth. *Names (Japanese Kanji & Taiwanese): 大地土盾 (Earth Shield) *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Paper *Usage Condition: This Move sometimes activates after you win with any Sign. *Effect: With a boost to defense from chunks of earth rising around you, increase your resistance to your opponent's attack! Availability *Japanese **4th Edition (New; 052-土; ft. Sauropelta) **5th Edition (064-土; ft. Kentrosaurus) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (069-土; ft. Saichania) **6th Edition (078-土; ft. Wuerhosaurus) **2007 1st Edition (070-土; ft. Ankylosaurus) **2007 1st Edition+ (070-土; ft. Ankylosaurus) **2007 2nd Edition (091-土; ft. Stegosaurus) **2007 3rd Edition (088-土; ft. Euoplocephalus vs. Ceratosaurus) **2007 4th Edition (089-土; ft. Dacentrurus) **2007 4th Edition+ (099-土; ft. Dacentrurus) **Gekizan 1st Edition (052-土; ft. Nodosaurus) **Gekizan 2nd Edition (059-土; ft. Tarchia) **Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (060-土; ft. Tarchia) **Gekizan 3rd Edition (063-土; ft. Lexovisaurus) **Kakushin 1st Edition (049-土; ft. Pinacosaurus) **Kakushin 2nd Edition (052-土; ft. Tuojiangosaurus) **Kakushin 3rd Edition (059-土; ft. Edmontonia) **Kakushin 4th Edition (060-土; ft. Gastonia) **Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω (016-土; ft. Super Talarurus) **Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum (057-土; ft. Sauropelta) *English **2nd Edition (New; 052-Earth; ft. Sauropelta) **3rd Edition (064-Earth; ft. Kentrosaurus) **4th Edition (069-Earth; ft. Saichania) **5th Edition (078-Earth; ft. Wuerhosaurus) **2008 Special Edition (055-Earth; ft. Sauropelta) **Series 2 1st Edition (070-Earth; ft. Ankylosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (091-Earth; ft. Stegosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (088-Earth; ft. Euoplocephalus vs. Ceratosaurus) **Series 2 4th Edition (099-Earth; ft. Dacentrurus) *Taiwanese **2nd Edition (New; 052-土; ft. Sauropelta) **3rd Edition (069-土; ft. Saichania) **4th Edition (078-土; ft. Wuerhosaurus) **2008 Special Edition (055-土; ft. Sauropelta) **Series 2 1st Edition (070-土; ft. Ankylosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (091-土; ft. Stegosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (088-土; ft. Euoplocephalus vs. Ceratosaurus) **Series 2 4th Edition (099-土; ft. Dacentrurus) **Series 2 5th Edition (0??-土; ft. Kentrosaurus) Earth Barrier Card 06 4th.jpg|Earth Barrier arcade card (Japanese 4th Edition) Earth Barrier Card 06 4th back.jpg|Back of Earth Barrier arcade card (Japanese 4th Edition) Earth Barrier Card 13.png|Earth Barrier arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Limited Edition) Earth Barrier Card 15.png|Earth Barrier arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition) EarthJap20072nd.jpg|Earth Barrier arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) Earth Barrier Card 12.png|Earth Barrier arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) Earth Barrier Card 11.png|Earth Barrier arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition+) Earth Barrier Card 8.gif|Earth Barrier arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) Earth Barrier Card Geki 2nd.gif|Earth Barrier arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition) Earth Barrier Card 9.gif|Earth Barrier arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) Earth Barrier Card 3.jpg|Earth Barrier arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 1st Edition) Earth Barrier Card 6.gif|Earth Barrier arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 2nd Edition) Earth Barrier Card 7.gif|Earth Barrier arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition) Earth Barrier Card Kaku 4th.gif|Earth Barrier arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 4th Edition) Earth Barrier Card 2.gif|Earth Barrier arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω) Earth Barrier Card 5.jpg|Earth Barrier arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum) Earth Barrier Card 14.png|Earth Barrier arcade card (English 5th Edition) Earth Barrier Card 4.jpg|Earth Barrier arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) Earth Barrier-Eng-S22nd-Front.jpg|Earth Barrier arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) EarthS23rd.jpg|Earth Barrier arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) EarhS24th.jpg|Earth Barrier arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) BarrierTaiS25th.jpg|Earth Barrier arcade card (Taiwanese S2 5th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Earth *Owner: Ursula (Alpha Gang) *Used by: Tank *Debut: Dance Evolution *Used to Block: Daspletosaurus's Fire Bomb *Effect: Chunks of earth rise up and morph into a crystal dome to protect you from your opponent's attack! *Other: It was created by Dr. Z and given to the Alpha Trio. It stopped Daspletosaurus' Fire Bomb attack, but was never used again. It was Tank's second Move Card and first Super Move. TCG *Attribute: Earth *Card Code: DKPR-007 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: 07 1st(+)/S2 1st arcade card *Effect: :+800; (Only an Earth Dinosaur can use this Move.) Trivia *The anime prominently features the first After-effect Moves of each element as the go-to Super Moves for the main dinosaurs. Despite this trend, Earth Barrier, though the first Super Move Tank used, is only ever used once. *Artwork from its various arcade cards is also seen on the TCG Move Cards Earth Power, Survival Instinct, Super Earth Barrier, Sacrificial Slam, Mega Crush, and Stone Shield, and an altered version is seen on Bedrock Blaze. *In the arcade game, this Move is also used as a "partner effect" in 2-dinosaur tag team battles. If the dinosaur not fighting is an Earth Dinosaur, they will sometimes automatically use Earth Barrier when the fighting dinosaur wins, and the effect will benefit the fighting dinosaur. Gallery Earth Barrier (Tank) 5.jpg|Tank using Earth Barrier Earth Barrier.png|Stegosaurus using Earth Barrier in the arcade game Earth Barrier - Tank.png|Tank using Earth Barrier in the arcade game Category:Move Cards Category:Arcade Category:Anime Category:TCG Category:Alpha Gang